1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture indicators and more particularly pertains to a new incontinence brief with moisture indicating strip for providing an indication of a predetermined amount of moisture within an incontinence brief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moisture indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, moisture indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art moisture indicators include U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,370; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,513; U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,051; U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,093; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,809.
In these respects, the incontinence brief with moisture indicating strip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indication of a predetermined amount of moisture within an incontinence brief.